RWBY Back story: STRN Eclipse
by Tokesy97
Summary: A RWBY back story based around my OC team, Team STRN. Follow Team STRN as they join Eclipse Junior Academy and get trained to be a huntsman and huntress' team dedicated to defending Vytal from the Creatures of Grimm.
1. The First Step

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, IVRY and EBNY). This is a RWBY spin-off story based around my OC team, Team STRN, any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. I could end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

He woke up, sliding out of his bed. Groaning he remembered he had to head to a pick up location for the airship to Eclipse junior academy. "Why did I let Tealle volunteer me for this," The young blonde haired boy mumbled, he walked to the shower and turned It on, he climbed in and got washed before heading back to his room, getting ready he grabbed his suitcase and carried it downstairs to his parents who were waiting for him.  
"Dad, can I have a lift to the place that the airship is picking us up?" He asked.  
"Of course, are you asking Tealle if she is coming too?" His dad responded putting his coffee back on the table and folding the newspaper.  
"I suppose" he replied before opening the door and walking out of the drive and around the corner to the next street. He approached the door and knocked,  
"Tealle, hurry up if you want a lift, we're going to Eclipse at twelve!" He shouted. He heard a window open above him and Tealle looked down,  
"Two minutes Sage, you're so impatient." She replied slamming the window and walking onto her landing grabbing her suitcase as she headed downstairs. Sage shook his head, she moaned at him to join Eclipse and then took ages to get sorted to go on the day. His train of thought was broken as Tealle opened the door and punched him in the side of the arm,  
"Come on, you don't want to miss the airship do you?" She goaded him,  
"I came to get you so we didn't" he responded irate as Tealle ran ahead. The friends arrived at Sage's house and his dad helped to put their luggage in the car,  
"Shotgun!" Tealle shouted,  
"No way!" Sage replied,  
"It's my dad's car, I should have shotgun," he pushed past grabbing the door handle,  
"Sage let go of the door, you're both in the back, you mother is coming too," His dad told him. Sage's face fell and he walked around to the back seat and climbed in, followed by Tealle. They belted in and Sage's parents climbed in as well,  
"Enjoy Eclipse academy," his mother said as they began to pull away,  
"I will, I'll be the best person there, no problem" Sage stated,  
"As if, I'll be better than you," Tealle responded in a childish tone.

This argument continued until both Sage and Tealle got out of the car and walked over to where the first year students where gathering.  
"I've heard that we get put in teams based on our names," A young girl said, "I'll be put in last then,"  
"I heard it was based on race, they discourage us working with the Faunus, they didn't take any of them in until two years ago, should never have let them in," this from a tall black haired boy, "My father said they are nothing but lesser creatures and shouldn't be given anything like this,"  
This was met with agreement from some of the other boys and girls around him. This conversation stopped abruptly as a Faunus who had canine traits arrived,  
"Is this the first year meeting point?" he asked,  
"Get lost freak," the tall black haired boy replied shoving the Faunus over into the mud, this was met with laughter. His friends then joined in with chants of 'freak' and 'lesser being'. Sage witnessed that and walked over, Tealle saw and grabbed his arm,  
"What are you doing?" she asked,  
"I'm helping him, he may be a Faunus but he deserves some respect," He replied.  
"Sage you are so impulsive, why are you doing this," Tealle asked before running after him to help.  
"You should have been put in a kennel, it's where you dogs belong" the boy lifted his hand and was about to strike the Faunus, then he doubled over.  
"Watch your mouth, he may be a Faunus but that's no reason to attack him," Sage removed his hand from the tall boy's gut and planted his elbow in his face, dropping him onto his back with a burst nose. Tealle grabbed the Faunus' hand and helped him to his feet,  
"You okay, I'm Tealle and that's Sage," She said to the Faunus.  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm Rusty," He responded, "Your friend's a bit reckless isn't he," he looked at Sage and Tealle followed his gaze,  
"Yeah, he is. I'll have to help him if he keeps this up," she watched as Sage fought the boy's friends who had tried to get him for hurting their leader, and only managed to get themselves hurt and embarrassed. The fight would have continued if the airship hadn't arrived and several fourth year students broke the boys apart.  
They then walked the first years up to the airship and sat them down in the main hall to make sure they were all there.  
"Hey thanks for earlier, I owe you one" Rusty said, offering Sage his hand, "I'm Rusty, can I sit here with you two?" Sage pulled a seat out,  
"Of course, I'm Sage but Tealle probably told you that when I was fighting."  
The engines began to whir as the turbines sped up lifting the students and beginning a four year journey that would make friendships for life.

* * *

**As I said, a spin-off of RWBY with my one of the OC teams I have being the center of focus, in addition if anyone wants to use any of the OC teams I develop, except Team STRN, just PM me, the only thing I have to say is just credit me for my team.**


	2. New Friends, New Rivals

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, IVRY and EBNY). This is a RWBY spin-off story based around my OC team, Team STRN, any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. I could end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

The students spent the considerable journey to Eclipse junior combat school in the little niche groups they had created unintentionally, Sage, Tealle and Rusty sitting in a corner as one of the smaller groups discussing their ideas for weapons since they had to create them still.  
"I want a large sword that can crush any Grimm that get in my way when I get missions, plus no one will want to fight me if my sword is bigger than their body," Sage announced, clearly full of himself, Tealle shook her head and sighed  
"Yes, but if you had a sword as big as that what would you do if you were against a smaller Grimm that got close and you couldn't swing your sword at it?" she asked wondering how he would explain choosing a large weapon as an idea before Rusty spoke up,  
"I have actually looked into this and most successful huntress' and huntsmen have had small weapons they can put away or maneuver in small spaces, usually they add a ranged option to the weapon to make it so they can get Grimm that decide to run with minimal effort too, not to mention if you had a large sword you would need to be really strong to swing it around all day fighting Grimm and criminals."  
He placed the book he had down and turned it so Tealle and Sage could see some of the more common weapons chosen by training huntsmen and huntress' ranging from, mini-crossbows with blades to swords, axes, maces and hammers to darts, gauntlets, scythes and even improvised weapons made from ivory or bone. Both Sage and Tealle gasped at the variety of weapons available to make and choose from,  
"What are we looking at price-wise though?" Tealle asked before she could get to engrossed in choosing a weapon style she liked to which Rusty turned the pages until he hit the back of the book which had the Eclipse watermark faintly embossed on the page,

'All weapons for training Huntsmen and Huntress' up to a value of 250 lien are subsidised, excess cost will need to be funded by the students.'

Both Tealle and Sage's eyes lit up at this offer, 250 lien including the price of modifications and materials, looking back at the book they could hardly believe their eyes,  
"Wow a basic sword without any modification or customization is only 25 lien, plus customizing it with a snub nosed derringer addition is only 45 lien," Tealle exclaimed happily before blushing as the increased volume brought stares from the other tables. Rusty spoke up quietly,  
"Yeah but these are the common place ones that some of the lesser skilled huntsmen and huntress' will go for, most of the stories I've heard have had huntsmen and huntress' that trained with rare or exotic weapons that most people hadn't heard of before. I know of one huntress who used a chakram with a grip in the middle for melee and threw it a distanced Grimm, she used her semblance to bring it back if the ricochet was too far," Sage opened his mouth to speak when the table over the other side got into a loud discussion that drowned out other conversations,  
"Ha only 250 lien that the school provides, I could easily get my father's company to build me an entire battle suit and cost me less, built in blades and cannons too," The tall boy who Sage had elbowed before getting onto the ship all but shouted, this allowed Sage to get a good view of the two front teeth he had knocked out resulting in him laughing which only Tealle, Rusty and a fair skinned boy in the corner near the disembarking point heard.  
"To be honest, I wouldn't even need to get a weapon, I'll just get some of the androids my father builds for security for big companies and give them more weapons but then I might get bored so I'll get a mechanical suit for it. I'm obviously going to be the one that gets the top grades, after all, it's not what you know, it's who and how much you have." The group of students around him cheered at this remark while Sage, Tealle and Rusty burst into laughter, only stopping when the announcement system bleeped on for a message,

"Your next stop is Eclipse Academy, all students are advised to collect their luggage to minimize the disembarkation time, we hope you enjoy traveling with Vytal's fast-transit airships and hope to see you again"

Sage, Tealle and Rusty begun to grab their bags until the fair skinned boy accidentally pulled his case too hard from the railing and fell over, Sage ran across and lifted his case before offering a hand to the stranger,  
"Hey are you alright there, that looked like it must have hurt," he asked helping the boy to his feet,  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks," the boy replied before standing and brushing his shoulders off,  
"I'm Neptune, and you are?" Sage offered his hand to Neptune and replied with  
"Sage, I'm here with the two at that table, want to come sit with us?" Tealle and Rusty waved back at Sage as he pointed towards them before Sage grabbed Neptune's luggage and walked it across. Neptune followed having been left very little choice but to and sat down with the other two,  
"I'm Neptune, nice to meet you." he said obviously uncomfortable being around others this much by his habit of squirming already.  
"Hi I'm Tealle," Tealle said speaking up, "Nice to meet you to," followed by Rusty,  
"Hi I'm called Rusty, I'm a Faunus if you couldn't tell, nice to meet you to," he said while making a canine grin as he mention being a Faunus, "Dog Faunus, in case you wondered."  
Neptune grinned, "Never met a Faunus before, only things I heard about them were from the protests and riots, but you seem kind enough," he mentioned before quickly adding, "I hope I didn't sound like I was being judgmental there-" but Rusty cut him off  
"I'm used to it, that is arrogant and judgmental," Rusty explained pointing at the tall boy, "If it wasn't for Sage, I'd probably been in a hospital now." He chuckled slightly before the fourth year students returned  
"We're approaching Eclipse, we will be landing in five minutes time, from there you will be met by another group of fourth year students who will escort you to the main hall. The teachers will then tell you where you are sleeping tonight until dorms are sorted based on teams, if you have any questions about where those areas are just ask one of the fourth years down at the hall. Any questions?" asked a tall lightly tanned huntsman with darker hair, he waited for thirty seconds and when no-one spoke up he added, "Starting by this table at the door," he pointed at where Sage and his friends sat, "walk to the ramp when we start to descend, take all your luggage or it may be lost." He turned and walked back out followed by the other fourth years.  
The noise from the engine begun to increase as they change to VTOL position and the craft shuddered to a halt, remembering what the fourth years explained Sage, Tealle, Rusty and Neptune all stood, grabbed their bags and begun to walk toward the ramp.


	3. Introductions and Tours

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, IVRY and EBNY plus some random characters). This is a RWBY prequel story based around my OC team, Team STRN, any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. I could end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

As the first years disembarked they found the group of fourth year students who had been designated to collect them up arrival. Sage and his friends begun to walk over but were shoved by the tall black haired boy and his gang as they passed by, stopping abruptly Sage placed his case down on the ground and went to step forwards and punch the boy for shoving him until Tealle's arm cut into his stomach,  
"No, this is what he wants you to do so that the teachers think you're a menace. That way they'll punish you and keep you under watch," She whispered in his ear before moving forwards and leaving Sage to grab his suitcase again. When all the first year students arrived at the gathering point the fourth years did a quick head count and begun to walk off, followed quickly by the students until they reached the gate into Eclipse Junior Academy, then the lead fourth year checked his scroll and muttered to his friends,  
"Professor Violets wants them straight to the auditorium, so they can sort out sleeping arrangements as soon as possible, apparently they are getting divided in the main hall," he shrugged as though he wasn't too bothered until another student, a dyed pink haired female, responded with,  
"So they'll want us to get the Shoji out to divide the room up, since that Grimm..." Her voiced trailed off and the students couldn't lip read any more of the conversation, the fourth years figured out that the first years were waiting for them and ended the conversation as quickly as possible and took a turn to the main auditorium instead of towards the temporary sleeping area.  
"What do you think she was saying about a Grimm earlier?" Sage asked his friends to which Tealle, Rusty and Neptune shrugged,  
"I don't know, I couldn't lip read what she was saying or hear over the sound of the practice fights on the field," Rusty replied. The students arrived in the main auditorium and stood there with bags, cases and rucksacks all around them and waited for a teacher to walk onto the stage in front of them, they weren't waiting very long since a teacher arrived as soon as the last of the fourth years left the open area stage.  
"Welcome to this academy first years, I know that this can seem scary being so far away from home and living with potential strangers for the next four years of your life. I am your headmistress and will be available if any of you students have any problems you need an answer for throughout the course of your training, I would also like to let you know that during this time you potential huntress' and huntsmen will be trained to wield basic weapons an, if we have anyone who knows how to, advanced weaponry, as well as hand to hand combat for criminals, food preparation if you go on exercises to hunt Grimm and medical treatment to a basic standard. This will allow you to go into a variety of careers if you decide not to become huntsmen and huntress', we also encourage students to compete against other training schools including Beacon and Mistveil academies." From a tall, silver haired woman with eyes that glowed with a green light. Sage, amongst many other students, looked above her and realized that a digital screen had booted up and had a large portrait of the woman in front of his with a title and name under it,

** 'Professor E. Violets, DCVM, MESV,'**

Sage nudged Neptune,  
"Do you know what those titles are for?" He asked curious since he didn't know what the letters stood for, Neptune leaned back and whispered  
"DCVM is Dame Commander of the Vale Military and MESV is Most Excellent order of the State of Vale, Professor E. Violets used to be a commander in the military when the Grimm Crisis broke out twenty years ago, she fought alongside Beacon's head Professor Ozpin, his Deputy Professor G. Goodwitch, another fellow teacher from Beacon Professor Port, Qrow a tutor at Signal Academy and a woman called Cinder Fall, apparently she is deceased though."  
"For tonight you will be divided into gender compartments in the main hall, the compartments, as much as I hate to divide them like this will be Human Male, Human Female, Faunus Male and Faunus Female. I was forced to do this by the board of governors, Mr V Cornell has a lot of influence over the board and unfortunately he still believes in the Human Faunus Segregation," Professor Violets continued and Rusty looked across at the tall boy who Sage had beaten up previously, he was smiling and standing tall while his friends were muttering to him and even with his enhanced hearing Rusty only picked out a few words  
"Your Dad.."  
"...right they shouldn't even be.."  
"If only we could neut them like with..."  
"Just hope I'm with you and not one of those filthy.." was the final remark from the girl who was with the boy earlier before arriving  
"Could everyone be quiet, I haven't finished explaining the set up for the night until you get put through the test to decide, not only if you are eligible to be a huntsman or huntress' physically, but also what we advise you to use as a weapon style, this will determine who your tutor in weapon handling will be as we have a wide variety of weapon experts generally with varying degree's of history as a huntsman or huntress' or in certain cases previous military experience too. For now you are dismissed and follow the fourth years to the main hall to deposit your bags ." Professor Violets turned and walked away her heels clicking off the wooden platform.

Five minutes later the fourth year returned and lead the students to the main hall and divided them, for now, into sleeping areas before walking them outside to see the different area's around the school while they waited for the refectory to open and begin serving food, the quick tour led the students past the smithy, armory, training grounds, sports fields, academic building, dorms and admin buildings before looping back to the auditorium where they were then directed to collect their food before being left to go into common area's or libraries until lights out when sleep was mandatory for the aptitude tests tomorrow.


	4. Physical Testing

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, IVRY and EBNY). This is a RWBY spin-off story based around my OC team, Team STRN, any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. I could end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

"Everybody up!" A stout mustached man shouted at the first years, "I want to see you ready for the tests in thirty minutes. IS THAT CLEAR!" He spun on his back foot and stamped in before marching out, a military baton in his hand. Sage sat up on his sleeping bag and looked across at Neptune, prodding him in the shoulder he said,  
"Neptune, get up, initiation tests today." The response was Neptune shooting up straight, and looking around,  
"What? Where? When?" and Sage repeated his previous statement, which Neptune nodded and begun to get sorted. After the two boys had gotten ready and left the small temporary 'room' they had slept in they found Rusty strolling out of his while rubbing his eyes,  
"Morning Sage, Neptune. Where's Tealle, is she not up yet?" He asked and felt someone shove him in the lower back,  
"Course I am. You must have heard me open the door." She replied to which he shrugged,  
"Too groggy to pay attention," he muttered. The four of them then left the main hall and proceeded to the open auditorium they had been taken to upon arrival yesterday.  
"Ah, another four, that brings it up to 127 students, only 3 more before we can begin your aptitude tests." The stout man announced over the microphone. Sage looked at the large board that had shown the name of the teacher yesterday and saw a large clock that read, '5:13' before continuing to descend.  
"Bet that's how long the others have before we start the tests." Sage whispered to his friends. "Best of look with these, be a shame if any of us don't get through." Tealle responded with a laugh,  
"Sounds a bit soft from you Sage," she responded, he glared and slugged her in the arm, "Ow, why would you hit me Sage, I was joking." She exclaimed pouting at him.  
"You said I was going soft there," He replied before standing watching the clock descend below four minutes.

Four Minutes later the man coughed and straightened up, "Well, this is now task two, I am pleased to announce that all of you have passed the first test of actually getting out of bed. In case any of you wonder I am called Onyx, a former general in the Vytal military. My first name isn't needed yet, if you pass the initiation you will find it out but for now you needn't think too hard on it." He tapped his scroll and the screen behind him came up with a list of tasks, "This is the minimum required grades and times for the physical passes." The table read

Task - 2.4 Km run  
Male time - 14 minutes  
Female time - 17 minutes

Task - Sit-ups, Press ups.  
Males - 17, 10  
Females - 16, 5

"After that you will be subject to psychology tests and one-to-one tutoring to advise you what we think is a good style of weapon for you to use, however the final say is your as to what you want to use. Depending on what you choose for your weapon will also decide who your primary combat teacher will be." After Onyx finished with this a group of fourth year students walked in, Onyx then continued. "These fourth years will take you to the training ground to test you to see if you get a physical pass, if not you will not proceed to the psychological testing." He turned and walked off the stage and the fourth years begun to line the students up to go towards the training ground.

Ten minutes later the students had arrived and were lined up, a fourth year coughed into his hand and then loudly shouted.  
"Males line up on the start line, one full run around the entire training ground, including all different terrains." This was met by the male students all lining up, Sage, Neptune and Rusty stood alongside each other.  
"Ready for this?" Sage asked his friends, who both nodded as they prepared to run. The fourth year blew a whistle and Sage, Rusty and Neptune left the line mixed into the group that bolted at the beginning, leaving some smaller students behind them. After they begun and started running another fourth year, female this time, shepherded the female students to the line, she stood in front of the potential first years,  
"First year females line up." She shouted and Tealle stood in line, a familiar girl with harlequin green hair stood next to her,  
"Oh you, one of the group of people who think Faunus deserve rights, that's why you took him in isn't it, that dog." She smugly remarked, "You'll see how wrong you were when he holds you down if he actually gets into the school." Tealle just turned her head slowly and looked at the girl, she smiled and replied,  
"You are so ignorant, you actually believe all that crap that they are less than us. Your parents must be so proud of you." She looked back towards the route they had to run and in the distance she saw the boys hit a more rocky patch of ground from the fields. Five minutes later the female students had been sorted out and the fourth year girl shouted out to them,  
"Ready," She raised a whistle and blew it, the girls all begun running and Tealle saw the girl she had been talking to earlier fall behind the main gaggle of students.

When the students arrived back they were handed out bottled water to keep them form passing out from dehydration. Sage arrived first out of his group followed quickly by Rusty and then Neptune, they looked out and saw Tealle running ahead of most of her peers. She crossed the line third out of all the girls and jogged across to the boys,  
"Hey, did you make it in. I must have considering how quickly I got round," She panted around drinking her water. Sage just looked and shrugged, motion repeated by Rusty and Neptune,  
"The fourth years wouldn't tell us yet, said they will tell us after the next stage. Mind I think we have a good chance of getting through." Sage replied, having mostly gathered his breath he spoke almost as though he hadn't been running. "We all finished in the top third of out runs," he added before the fourth years gathered them together.  
"First years, you will be guided to the indoor training ground this time for the last stage of the physical testing, then the psychological tests are next. Should you pass a trained instructor will evaluate you to see what they thinks you should use weapon wise, this is not guaranteed what you have to get but it's what they think." From the male fourth year who had set them off running.


	5. Psychological Testing

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, IVRY and EBNY). This is a RWBY spin-off story based around my OC team, Team STRN, any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. I could end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

Sage grinned as he looked at the chart, him, Tealle, Rusty and Neptune had all ranked in the top third for fitness. They were into Eclipse on the physical side.  
"Just hope the mental testing isn't too hard," Sage chuckled as he told his friends.  
"They'll probably just check to see if we are sane enough to be taught to use swords and all that," Neptune chipped in, "I mean it would be embarrassing if they trained the next batch of serial killers right." This warranted a laugh from the group, before a small group of staff arrived,  
"Ok, we need a group of ten students to come with us to some booths, these are soundproofed but fitted with recorders, you will be asked a series of questions and your answers assessed to see if you are fit for the career as a huntsman or huntress, we know you are young and may be unprepared for some parts but this is to see what parts of the training you need emphasis on. whereas becoming a fully fledged huntsman or huntress you need to score at least equivalent to what is expected from high-ranking officers in the police corps." From Professor Onyx. Sage, Tealle, Rusty, Neptune, the harlequin haired girl, the tall boy, a short but heavily built boy with greying hair, a chestnut haired porcupine Faunus, an ashen-skinned girl with dark red eyes and a random boy with brown hair and no exceptional features stepped forwards.

Sitting in the booth Sage pressed the play button and a synthetic voice began to speak,  
"_Welcome to the Eclipse psychological tests. I will ask you a series of questions, after each question pause the recorder and speak clearly into the desk microphone, then un-pause the recorder for the next question. I will now begin. __How is your family relationship, were you raised in a 2 parent household?_" The recorder then beeped for two seconds.  
Sage pressed the pause button and leaned over the microphone, "Yes, a mother and father in a good household." He spoke clearly before pressing the play button again.  
"_Question two. __As a child did you have many friends?_" Then the beep again.  
Sage paused the recorder and replied as last time, "I had a fair few friends as a child but only one who has stood by me and kept in contact since I was young and that is Tealle, she suggested I came here with her." He pressed play again and the recording continued.  
"_Question three. How would you describe yourself, are you outgoing or a loner?_" Beep. Click  
"I would say I was somewhere between, I never really tried to be a popular outgoing child but wasn't alone, when young I found a group of people who were fairly easy to get on and become friends with unfortunately some of them moved away and I was unable to keep in contact." Sage replied then played the next section of the recorded message.  
"_Question four. Do you have a short temper, do you anger easily? If so what are your methods of relaxation?_" Beep, click, Sage shifted slightly before answering,  
"Depends on what is on the line, if my or a friend of mine's lives are at risk yes, but if not I will be calm mostly. I find physical exercise is a good way to calm my self down, that or listening to music." He pressed play again.  
"_Question five. Did you get into fights as a child?_" Beep, click  
"Not really, I was part of a group that never really got into fights. There was a few but that was the older ones who generally left around the time they begun fighting each other over things." He replied before pressing play again.  
"_Question six. Do you smoke, drink or have you experimented with drugs?_"Beep, click.  
"No, I've never been bothered about it, where I lived there wasn't many other people we could go out with to go drinking plus it wouldn't be worth the hassle off my parents. As for smoking I smelled it on some older kids and it stunk same with drugs." Sage replied before continuing the tape.  
"_Question seven. How do you feel about arresting someone?_" Beep, click  
"How many more questions is there," Sage muttered facing away from the microphone. He turned back and spoke into the microphone, "If they need arresting I'll have to, but huntsmen and Huntress' don't normally have to because the police usually get them."  
"_Question eight. If someone shot at you could you return fire?_" Beep, click.  
"I'd have to or they'd probably kill me wouldn't they?" Sage responded, he then pressed the play button again.  
"_Question nine. How do you feel about weapons?_"  
Sage sat for a short time to think about his answer, "Well, in the right hands they are fine, in the hands of Huntsmen and huntress' they allow them to keep people safe from Grimm, as for in normal people's hands they should be monitored and controlled in who has them to prevent crime surely." He replied before pressing play again.  
"_END OF TAPE! Please leave the booth and wait for a staff member to deliver you to another room while you wait for results._"  
Sage stood and left the room as told, then a fourth year took him to the auditorium where there was some tables and chairs set out with a buffet table down one side of the large open space,  
"You will wait here until more students arrive and then Professor Onyx will provide you with another set of instructions." The fourth year lazily explained before heading back to the booths as another student walked in with the short grey haired boy, the ashen skinned girl with red eyes and Rusty walked in, he waved at Sage and begun to head over.


	6. Team Building Part 1

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, IVRY and EBNY). This is a RWBY spin-off story based around my OC team, Team STRN, any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. I could end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

Within an hour all the students had been evaluated and the majority of them passed. After this news the students were all gathered in the auditorium and Professor Onyx marched in,  
"Congratulations on passing the initiation, you will begin your education and training tomorrow. As for tonight, enjoy it for you will find them a rare commodity. The work load here is hard and unforgiving, combat is a focus however the theory and weapon management is a strong focus too." Professor Onyx shouted before turning sharply and marching out of the room, as soon as he left the students rushed over to the table helping themselves to plates of food and drink before returning to their groups.  
"Hey, Violet! Want to sit with us?" Rusty called to the ashen faced girl who looked over, she smiled and nodded before walking across and sitting down.  
"Violet, this is Neptune and Tealle," Sage added pointing to each of his friends in turn. Tealle reached across and shook her hand while Neptune finished his drink before greeting her. "By the way, have you seen Ronan, he was here then vanished in the food rush?" Violet shook here head and a deep voice rumbled from behind Sage,  
"Is that a height joke, Sage. I might be small but I could still fight with the best of them." The owner of the voice walked around and dragged up a chair to sit at the table, "I'm Ronan if you didn't know." He reached across the table and shook Tealle and Neptunes hands before attacking his plate of food.

After they had finished the food the students were then sent them back to the main hall. Sage turned back to the fourth year who guided them when they arrived,  
"I thought we were getting dorms tonight." Sage stated and the fourth year looked back at him before responding,  
"Due to the numbers of applicants this year we couldn't sort out dividing you into teams until tomorrow after all the tests." The fourth year then turned round and walked out leaving Sage to go sit with his friends until lights out was called.

The following morning Sage was woken by Neptune tapping him,  
"Sage, get up. We're getting put in teams today, let's try to get out friends with us." Neptune told the groggy Sage before standing up to walk out. Sage sat up and groaned from the aching he was left with after the previous day. Getting ready he stood up and walked out to find his friends standing outside the temporary room. Tealle smiled before commenting on Sage's late awakening.  
"Eventually, you're up. We need to get breakfast before team allocations, come on." Tealle turned and begun to walk away towards the refectory for breakfast, followed by Neptune. Sage groaned as Rusty clapped him on the shoulder as he followed, wincing Sage followed them to the refectory where most the first years were awake and eating. Walking across to the serving outlet Sage, Tealle, Rusty and Neptune got their breakfasts and were beckoned to a table by Violet and Ronan. Sitting down with them they realised a girl, with silver hair and bright blue eyes, was sitting with them. Hesitantly Sage spoke up,  
"Hi I'm Sage, I don't think I've seen you before," to which the girl blushed and offered her hand,  
"I'm Yin. Nice to meet you Sage. I take it that your friends are Tealle, Rusty and Neptune. Violet was telling me about you four." Yin quietly greeted, barely audible over the loud conversational buzz of the room, she then offered her hand to each of Sage's friends in the order she had named them.

Fifteen minutes later the first years had, mostly, finished their food and were waiting for a student or teacher to come and guide them to their next activity. This wait was broken as Onyx marched in, his soles clicking against the polished linoleum floor. He came to a halt and looked around,  
"First years, your next task will be at eleven, it will consist of a simple maze. Your task in the maze is to, as pairs, find one item of a pair. The two pairs that find the matching items will be paired together for their time in this academy!" Onyx bellowed before turning about sharply and marching out. As he left the blanket of silence he had created shattered and everyone begun to talk to their friends once again.  
"I wonder if we choose pairs?" Sage asked, looking across at his friends, "I hope I'm with one of you lot."  
"He didn't say so I'd guess we'll be in pairs of our choice if we get placed down as a group." Ronan grumbled in a low tone before standing and picking his plates up, a gesture his friends so followed with, and taking them to the trays. Having finished putting their plates away they left the refectory to head to the main courtyard where the sun was already beating down. Looking at the main clock in the lobby Sage continued walking, "Only quarter past ten," he muttered and his friends nodded, "plenty of time to kill before that, anyone know any games we could play?" Yin shook her head and replied,  
"I can't think of any but have you thought about what weapon you are going to make for when we begin training?" Everyone shook their heads. Rusty spoke up first,  
"I've looked through some weaponology books to see some models but haven't found one I like yet." Violet produced a set of cards and spoke up,  
"How about blackjack?" This was met by agreement by most of the group while Yin and Neptune looked slightly puzzled,  
"Is that like 21 by any chance?" Neptune asked and Tealle replied  
"It's the same game by different names, that's all."

"Oh, okay. I'm in." Yin stated and Violet dealt her in, "Neptune are you playing?" He nodded in response.  
Half an hour later the friends noticed some first years walking out towards the front of Eclipse. Standing up they returned the cards to Violet and begun to follow their peers. Arriving at the front of the school they saw Onyx standing on a small ledge,  
"Students, your task is to find one of a pair of relics in the maze, this will define your teams for Eclipse training. This doesn't mean you will be in these teams when you become professional, if you continue with this career but based on performance recommendations can be put forwards. For this reason we will let you choose your first pairs." This was met by a scramble as people tried to partner with friends. Sage felt a tap on his shoulder and turned round to find Tealle tapping him, he looked across at Rusty and saw him talking to Neptune.


	7. Team Building Part 2

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, IVRY and EBNY). This is a RWBY spin-off story based around my OC team, Team STRN, any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. I could end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

The groups were placed down in the center of the maze, each partner marked with coloured wrist bands. Yin had managed to get Violet as her partner, Ronan had gotten a tall fiery tempered boy who Sage thought was called Ignatius, Neptune was with Rusty and he had Tealle. Looming around he saw the tall boy he had fought before getting on the airship with the harlequin-haired girl and a black sabre Faunus who was partnered with a short purple haired girl. As the airship took off a claxon sounded and the groups split up immediately, looking at the openings Sage and Tealle headed south, after the tall boy and halequin-haired girl.

Fifteen minutes after the exercise began Tealle and Sage found themselves at the lower edge wall of the maze but without a relic,  
"Sage, we need to go back up to find one of the relics. We know where the exit is so we'll back step it." Tealle told Sage before she turned around and begun heading deeper into the maze.  
"Fine, but how do we remember every turn we make so we get back here as quickly as possible?" Sage asked to Tealle, who either didn't hear or refused to answer. Tealle turned a corner to find herself face to face with the tall, black-haired boy, she prepared to scream but he placed his hand over her mouth,  
"Where's the exit, I'm sick of walking in circles." He demanded and Tealle shook her head, trying to loosen his hand.  
"Smmmge, hllp!" she tried to shout as his hand slid but it was no use. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Tealle struggled to keep from crying until she heard a loud crack. She stood there in shock as her assailant fell forwards, bouncing off the floor.  
"You okay?" A familiar voice asked and Tealle looked up to find Ronan and his partner standing there, a broken tree branch in his hand. "Are you and Sage looking for a relic still, there's some in the clearing on the left." Tealle just nodded in response before being helped to her feet as Sage rounded the corner.  
"Tealle, what happened? Oh hi Ronan, and Ignatius?" Sage asked and Ronan's partner spoke up,  
"We came around and saw Erebus holding Tealle and threatening her if she didn't give him the directions to an exit. Yeah it's Ignatius."  
"We could take you to a clearing and then walk to an exit together?" Ronan asked and both Sage and Tealle nodded. The group went to the small clearing where the relics were, arriving just as the harlequin-haired girl left to look for her partner.  
"Have any of you seen Erebus?" She asked and the group shook their heads, she left trying to find her friend who had vanished earlier. Sage looked at the pedestal which had a small six-inch statuette of a Grimm with gemstone eyes, this one seemed to be a King Taiju with Sapphire eyes. He picked it up and the group walked to the main maze where they heard a scream. They ran out and found Erebus and his partner, who had screamed,  
"What's happened. Someone has hit him, Help!"  
"Calm down, we'll help you get him out." Ignatius responded and Ronan lifted one side of Erebus while Sage got the other. Picking him up awkwardly they managed to drag-lift him out of the maze and onto the gathering point for the first years.

Ten minutes after the group left the maze a small modified pickup truck pulled up and drove them back to the main campus. During the journey they heard the teacher call for a medical crew once they arrived due to a passed out student,  
"So, what did relic you get Ronan?" Sage asked as he looked over the sapphire-eyed King Taiju, Ronan lifted his relic from his pocket before showing it to Sage,  
"It's a Ruby-eyed Taiju. Do you think the Grimm will be what they pair us off from?" Ronan asked, "That means me and you would be a team."  
"You won't," the harlequin-haired girl explained, "me and Erebus got a amethyst-eyed king Taiju too." Sage and Ronan looked slightly down,  
"Oh. Suppose they might have some plan for it." Sage explained before asking. "What's your name, I don't think I've ever asked?"  
"It's Beryl," the harlequin-haired girl answered. "You're Sage, the girl is Tealle, I suppose you're Ronan and I don't know your friend." Beryl explained pointing to each person as she named them. Ignatius shuffled slightly before answering Beryl's question,  
"I called Ignatius, I'm not from here. My parents moved to Vale a short time after I was born."

The students were all standing in the main auditorium with Professor Violets standing on the stage when Sage and his friends walked in.  
"Ah, nice of the remaining first years to join us. Now we may begin, if you would all like to head up onto the stage." She calmly stated through the microphone and the first years made their way up onto the stage.  
"You were placed in the maze in pairs of your choosing, following that you were instructed to find a relic. This year the relics were small six-inch Grimm statuettes with gemstone eyes, sapphire, ruby, and amethyst. Out of the potential teams placed down the sapphire, ruby and amethyst ones were reclaimed and as such the pairs that collected the sapphire statues were. Sage, Tealle, Rusty and Neptune. You four will be team Saturn (STRN) lead by Sage. Congratulations." This was met by applause from the other students and staff, stopped by professor Violets holding her hand up.  
"The Ruby Grimm were found by Ignatius, Ronan, Violet and Yin, you will become Team Ivory (IVRY) lead by Yin." As before this was met by applause and a blushing Yin, stopped again by Violets with her hand.  
"The last team that found the Amethyst Grimm statuettes was Erebus, Beryl, Nero and Yolanda, you will become team Ebony (EBNY) lead by Erebus." This was met by applause from the audience and a scowl from Erebus who looked at his team and saw he had a black sabre Faunus.  
"Congratulations to our three newest trainee teams, the remaining students will be tested throughout the day and designated teams following their success. As for now you are all dismissed."

After their dismissal the teams left the hall and went outside to the grounds, sitting down bathed in the sunlight both teams IVRY and STRN decided to enjoy the weather and congratulate each other.  
"Congratulations Yin, you're leader of Team IVRY." Sage cheerfully mentioned, Yin blushed again at the idea of her team relying on her.  
"I'm not leader material, it should have been Ronan or Ignatius or Violet. I'm not going to be able to do this." Yin replied and her team looked shocked,  
"Of course you will, you may not be leader material now but you will soon become one. Trust me I can tell you'll be fine." Ronan comforted her followed quickly by Ignatius,  
"Yeah, I would have liked to be leader but with this as my team, I think they made a great choice, I'll follow you Yin. Just trust yourself a little and don't panic, we've got your back."  
"That's what teams do," Violet finished.  
"YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING IN THIS TEAM, I WILL REQUEST YOU ARE SWAPPED FROM HERE FOR A USEFUL PERSON SOON. UNTIL THEN I DON'T WANT TO EVEN KNOW YOU EXIST OK?" A voice bellowed from across the grounds.


	8. Weapon Assessment

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, IVRY and EBNY). This is a RWBY spin-off story based around my OC team, Team STRN, any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. I could end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

Both Teams IVRY and STRN walked across the grounds to find Erebus and Nero in the middle of a full on argument.  
"I was put in this team by chance, you may not like us but I'm here to stay. If you feel so strongly about it try to get me swapped, I doubt the professors will let you get rid of me," Nero replied.  
"I think they will, my father is very influential and rich." Erebus snapped before raising his hand to strike Nero who just side-stepped and pushed him behind the shoulder sending him sprawling onto the ground.  
"How brave, having to use your father as a threat. He must be so proud."  
"You dare to speak of my father you beast!" Erebus spat before standing up with a rock in his hand ready to bludgeon Nero in the head until Sage tackled him to the ground and held his arms behind his back. Erebus winced as his arms started to pop.  
"What are you doing, you are a team. Teams should look out for each other." Sage scalded the pair before letting Erebus up. "As team leader you should set an example and treat your team fair. You don't like Faunus, I get it but leave that petty hate outside of your team."  
"Plus if you don't like it that much just remember that it's only four years. Chances are your team wont be given a recommendation to stay together if you proceed to the same senior huntsman and huntress academy." Tealle added as Sage let Erebus go.  
"Fine, but you slip up and get any of the team hurt or in trouble and I will hurt you so much you will wish I could have swapped you. Do you understand?" Erebus snarled at Nero who just shrugged,  
"I think you'll find that I'm able enough to look after myself, the team I'll most likely be able to."  
Before this fight could return to its previous state both Beryl and Yolanda walked across,  
"So this is where you went, hey Nero don't mind him too much." Beryl cheerily added, "hey doesn't like Faunus generally but I think you two will end up trusting each other. We're a team after all"  
Seconds later Sage, Yin and Erebus' Scrolls beeped with a message, each of them opened their message up.  
'You are now team leaders, consider this your first test as such. You need to direct your team to the main auditorium without telling them why. It is time to get assessed for weapon types you may want to use. -Professor Onyx'  
The three leaders pondered over the message for a while, the first to act was Erebus.  
"We're going now, I've been told something we need to do so move." He explained and his team hesitated for a minute before they followed him. Sage looked at Yin who seemed terrified to be in this situation,  
"Could you give us a minute?" Sage asked both teams who obliged. When they were out of earshot Sage looked at Yin,  
"Calm down, it's not the end of the world. All you need to say is something like, I've been told something and I think we should go to see about it. Erebus' method worked but I don't think it's a great leadership style, I think it's too forceful. Yin try to let your team think they had some input in the idea ok." Yin smiled and Sage beckoned the teams back across.  
"Ok I think we should go and sort this out, but what do you three think?" Yin asked beckoning at the scroll with the message blanked out. Her team looked at each other and nodded,  
"Might as well, nothing else to do here at Eclipse for now." Ignatius answered for the team. Yin nodded and replied quietly,  
"Well are we going," as she began to walk up followed by her team.  
"I take it you all want to find out what this is about too." Sage asked and Tealle replied,  
"Of course come on Sage. Lead us." Sage looked back and they set of at a jog so they could catch up with team IVRY.

The teams arrived up at the auditorium to find a selection of training dummies and targets spread around in twelve fenced off areas. Professor Onyx stepped onto the stage in the centre of the room and coughed into his hand before addressing the students,  
"You have all come here to be assessed for what weapon type we would recommend you choose, however the final say is still the individuals choice. I notice that all the leaders completed the task without telling their teams as directed so congratulations. You will notice there is twelve arenas, one for each student." Following this the gates all opened and the students walked in alongside each other. Professor Onyx pressed a key on the panel in front of him and the walls raised until the students could no longer see each other. A screen descended from the far end of every 'pen' and a speaker relayed everything professor Onyx said.  
"You will be individually assessed on how fast you can eliminate each target, how accurate you are in a rush and how hard you can hit the pressure targets. This will allow us to decide whether you are light, heavy or ranged dominant for weapons. Begin!"

The screen blanked and a chest next to each student raised up and opened, presenting them with a choice of short sword, broadsword, bow, crossbow, great sword, war axe, great-axe, hammers and spears. Onyx watched his camera's as Sage grabbed a great-axe and tried to lift it only to drop it on the ground as the first mechanized target begun to advance. Kicking it flat he grabbed the war axe and short sword and rushed the target dropping low and decapitating it as he stood back up. Looking across he saw Tealle smashed two short swords through her target's chest while Rusty rolled under his and smashed its head with a well placed kick to the neck. He continued to look around finding Neptune had thrown the spear into the targets neck before planting his feet on its chest and pulling the spear back, taking the head with him, Ignatius had engulfed his with flame without touching a weapon, Violet fired two bolts into her target's eyes. Ronan was enjoying burying his with the Hammer while Yin had, with great difficulty, slung the short sword into her target. He smiled at the variety of tactics used before looking back for Team EBNY. Erebus had run his target through with the great sword, Beryl had rolled behind her target and fired a bolt into its spine disabling it so she could pull it apart, Nero had jumped over his and clawed it open before pulling the wires out while Yolanda had used thrown the axe into the target before running up to it with another which she brought down into its neck. Onyx pressed the button and all speakers crackled again,  
"An interesting performance from the three teams, return the weapons to the chest and I will change them around based on preference." The teams obliged and placed their weapons back down in the chests which dropped down and were replaced by another. Onyx continued,  
"I would like to remind you I can't make an assumption on weapon types if they aren't used either."  
Ignatius just shrugged before opening his new chest, seeing two sai's he picked them up. Violet checked her chest and saw two small pocket-sized crossbows which she immediately picked up, while Ronan grabbed two spiked maces and Yin picked up a barbed whip and a small Kukri knife. Sage grabbed two combat knives, Tealle saw gauntlets with blades she grabbed, Rusty grabbed a Morning-star flail and Neptune picked up a Bardiche. Team EBNY each stuck to similar weapons, Erebus grabbed a Claymore, Beryl grabbed a repeating crossbow, Nero grabbed two Katars and Yolanda grabbed two Comanche style Tomahawks.  
They all turned as varied automated Grimm were lifted up and begun to snarl. Onyx continued,  
"Don't worry, they're only machines meant to behave like the real ones. Deal with them as you would real Grimm."  
The students all faced their opponents as the screen began a count-down from 10.  
The students all ran at their mechanical Grimm, Sage slide under his and jumped onto it's back before driving the knives into its eyes. Tealle ran at the mechanized Beowolf she'd been issued and parried its strikes before decapitating it and kicking the head across the room, Rusty spun the flail around before he uppercut swung it into his deathstalker's head, killing it instantly. Neptune ran and used the walls to push himself high enough to swing the bardiche down and round, splitting the boarbatusk in two. Ignatius pinned a Beowolf from the tree before using the sai as a conduit and focusing his semblance through them, causing internal combustion to his foe, Violet shot one bolt into each of the King Taiju's neck before reloading and waiting for one head to strike. The white struck first opening its mouth and she shot through into its throat and through the thinner skin under the Grimm plates before repeating the process with the black half of the Taiju. Ronan ran and started to smash his spiked mace into the Boarbatusk, never leaving enough space for it to roll, gradually his hit it enough to break the exoskeleton and shred the flesh beneath. Yin slung her barbed whip into the Nevermores back and was slowly pulled up as it thrashed, when she landed she drew the kukri knife and placed the shaped blade against its neck and pulled, killing it instantly. The Grimm fell and Yin jumped into a nearby tree moments before it hit the ground. Erebus swiped across with his claymore slashing the Beowolf into two, while Beryl fired four shots from her repeating crossbow into the Ursa's chest and then two more into its eyes, piercing its brain, it fell against the wall, dead immediately. Nero ran at his Beowolf and swung his Katars at the claws, shattering them he begun to slash the Grimms body open, however Yolanda ran half the distance to her Beowolf and slung the tomahawk directly in between its eyes.  
"Congratulations, I think I have enough information to deal with to get a rough idea of weapons style." Onyx declared across the speakers, "Please return the weapons and you can have tonight free." The students all placed the weapons down and the 'pens' retracted, and the students walked back into their teams before heading back outside.


End file.
